militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bhadra Fort
|code = ASI Monument N-GJ-2 |built = March 4, |builder = Ahmad Shah I of Muzaffarid dynasty |materials = Stone and brick |height = |used = |demolished = |condition = Ruined with survival of western walls and gates |ownership = ASI |open_to_public = Yes |controlledby = Gujarat Sultanate (1411-1573) Mughal Empire (1573-1744) Mughal Empire and Peshwa of Maratha Empire (Joint rule)(1739-1744) Mughal Empire(1744-1758) Peshwa and Gaekwad dynasty of Maratha Empire (Joint rule)(1583-1818) British East India Company (1818-1858) British Raj (1858-1947) India (1947-) |garrison = |current_commander = |commanders = |occupants = |battles = First Anglo-Maratha War(1779) |events = |image2 = |caption2 = Teen Darwaza in 1880s }} Bhadra Fort is situated in the walled city area of Ahmedabad, India. It was built by Ahmad Shah I in 1411. With its well carved royal palaces, mosques and gates, it is being renovated by Ahmedabad Municipal Corporation (AMC) and Archeological Survey of India (ASI) as a cultural centre for the city. Etymology It is believed the fort adopted the name Bhadra after a temple of Bhadra Kali, a form of Laxmi which was established during Maratha rule but a plaque near fort tells a different story: The Bhadra Gate - C.A.D. 1411 - The massive fortified gate was built in or about 1411 to serve as the principal eastern entrance of the palace erected here by Sultan Ahmad Shah I (1411-1442), the founder of Ahmedabad. The palace called the Bhadra after the ancient Rajput citadel of that name at Anhilwada-Patan (Baroda State), which the first three kings of the dynasty of Gujarat Sultans had held before Ahmedabad became the capital. Three inscribed slabs on the walls connecting this gateway with two ancillary gates behind are now almost completely defaced. One of these appears to show a date of the time of Jahangir (1605-1627). '' History Ahmedabad was named after Ahmad Shah I of the Muzaffarid dynasty who captured Karnavati in 1411. He established Ahmedabad as the new capital of Gujarat Sultanate and built Bhadra Fort on the east bank of the Sabarmati river. The area within the fort had become occupied by urban developments by 1525. So a second fortification was built later by Mahmud Begada, the grandson of Ahmed Shah, with an outer wall 10 km (6.2 mi) in circumference and consisting of 12 gates, 189 bastions and over 6,000 battlements as described in ''Mirat-i-Ahmadi. Almost 60 governors ruled Gujarat during the Mughal period including the future Mughal emperors Jahangir, Shah Jahan and Aurangzeb. A seraglio was built later in the 17th century by a Mughal governor, Azam Khan, known as Azam Khan Sarai. It was used as a Musafir khana (a resting place for travellers) during Mughal rule. Joint rule by Peshwa and Gaekwad of the Maratha Empire brought an end to the Mughal era in 1583. During the First Anglo–Maratha War (1775–1782), General Thomas Wyndham Goddard with 6,000 troops stormed Bhadra Fort and captured Ahmedabad on February 15, 1779. There was a garrison of 6,000 Arab and Sindhi infantry and 2,000 horses. Losses in the fight totalled 108, including two Britons. After the war, the fort was later handed back to Marathas under the Treaty of Salbai. Ahmedabad was conquered by the British in 1817. The fort complex was used as a jail during the British Raj. Azam Khan sarai currently houses the government offices, an ASI office, a post office and the city's civil courts. It is also used for flag hoisting on Independence Day and Republic Day. Structures Citadel, royal square and Teen Darwaza Bhadra Fort housed royal palaces and the beautiful Nagina Baugh and the royal Ahmed Shah Mosque on the west side and an open area known as Maidan-Shah on the east side. It had a fortified city wall with 14 towers, eight gates and two large openings covering an area of 43 acres. The eastern wall on the river bank can still be seen. The fort complex was used as a royal court during his reign. On the eastern side of a fort, there is a triple gateway known as Teen Darwaza which was formerly an entrance to the royal square, Maidan-Shah. On the east side, there was a triple gate known as a Teen Darwaza and a congregational mosque known as Jami Masjid. Manek Chowk was a mercantile square near the mosque. The citadel's architecture is Indo-sarcenic with intricately carved arches and balconies. Fine lattice work adorns windows and murals. There are some Islamic inscriptions on the arches of the fort. The palace contains royal suites, the imperial court, halls and a prison. }} Azam Khan Sarai Azam Khan, also known as Mir Muhammad Baquir was a Mughal governor. He built a palace known as Azam Khan Sarai in 1637. Its entrance, 5.49 meters high, opens onto an octagonal hall which had a low balcony made up of stone in the upper floor. It was used as a resting place for travellers in the Mughal era and as a hospital and a jail during British rule. There was a gibbet on the roof of Azam Khan Sarai used for hanging during the Gujarat sultanate and the British era. According to one story, it was here Ahmed Shah hanged his son-in-law who was convicted of murder. Bhadra Kali Temple A room in north wing of Azam Khan Sarai was turned into the temple of Bhadra Kali during Maratha rule. It has a black statue of Goddess Bhadra Kali with four hands. ;Legend Years ago, Laxmi, the Goddess of Wealth, came to the gate of Bhadra Fort to leave the city in the night. Watchman Siddique Kotwal stopped her and identified her. He asked her not to leave fort until he obtained permission from the king. He beheaded himself in order to keep Laxmi in the city. It resulted in the prosperity of the city. There is a tomb near Bhadra Gate dedicated to Siddique Kotwal and a temple to Bhadra Kali, representing Laxmi. Clock tower The Bhadra Fort tower clock was brought from London in 1849 at cost of Rs. 8000 and installed here at the cost of £243 (Rs. 2430) in 1878 by the British East India Company. At night, it was illuminated from behind by a kerosene lamp which was replaced by an electric light in 1915. Ahmedabad's first electrical connection, it ceased to operate in the 1960s but the AMC and the ASI now plan to repair it. Redevelopment The Bhadra Plaza Development Project, an initiative of the AMC and the ASI, is to renovate Bhadra Fort and restore the open space between the fort and Teen Darwaza, earlier known as Maidan-Shah. Landscaping will be based on the accounts of past travellers. The work started on 26 January 2012 and will cost almost Rs 115 crore. A museum and galleries are planned on the first floor of the fort palace while a handicraft outlet will be housed on the ground floor. A traditional restaurant, food and ethnic markets as well as an exhibition centre are also planned. A stretch between the fort and Teen Darwaza earlier known as Maidan-Shah will become a pedestrian zone with public amenities. There are also plans for a pedestrian bridge connecting Bhadra plaza with the Sabarmati riverfront and a multilevel car park at Lal Darwaza. It is the first heritage and pedestrianization project under JnNURM. Recognition * HUDCO Award for Best Practices to Improve the Living Environment 2013 Gallery File:Chinubhai Ranchhodlal.JPG|Statue of Chinubhai Baronet in Royal Square File:Teen Darwaja (Tran Darwaja).jpg|''Teen Darwaza'' File:3gates.JPG|''Teen Darwaza'' File:Teen Darwaza.JPG|Roadside vendors at Teen Darwaza See also * Ahmedabad * History of Ahmedabad * Manek Chowk * Jami Mosque * Sidi Saiyyed Mosque References External links * Bhadra Fort Development Project * Photo Gallery Category:Buildings and structures in Ahmedabad Category:Forts in Gujarat Category:Tourist attractions in Ahmedabad